Padfoot and prongs - short story
by agaruff
Summary: The two friends James and Sirius have been up to their usual mischief, but now they are in serious trouble with the government. Using their cunning and magic they make a quick escape until year five starts. But where shall they go?


FANFICTION - Prongs and pad foot, a short story. ( unfinished )

It was a rather average day in London. A Tuesday morning. It would have only been around ten. All the typical muggles in their strange suits with cups of coffee, all looking rather smug, were scurrying about their daily business. Going to pointless jobs for hard days at work that some more, you could say, magical people could get done in seconds.

No one could notice that unseen,sitting in the branches of the large oak tree hanging over the sidewalk laughing and forcing one another to eat oddly coloured jelly beans, and scaring random muggle pass bys sat two young wizards, only just about to start their fifth year at hogwarts. Serius had only about an hour ago managed to escape from his parents horrible prison with a potion, as he had been forbidden to go anywhere for a week as a punishment for letting 13 charmed toads loose in the house. He had carefully practiced his charms on each and every one of them, and now wherever they go they croak "regonald is a looser" and "Sirius is awesome" and he was feeling quite accomplished.

'What? No it's you're turn!' One of them shouted at the other

'Ok! Ok! Go on than, choose one. I can stand anything, especially a little jellybean' replied James

'Oh can you now? ' Sirius said whilst attempting not to laugh so hard. He scrambled through the box of beans desperately looking for the foulest one he could find, eventually settling with a spotty brown and orange one, and preceded to shoving it in James's face.'see how you like that one Prongs!' James took the bean, carefully examining it. 'I thought you could stand anything? So you would be fine with lovely Lilly seeing you eat that last one?' Said Sirius, sniggering. James's face went red and Sirius knew he had made a mistake 'well taste it!' He said quickly. James threw the jellybean in the air and swiftly caught it in his mouth 'smooth' Sirius remarked. James chewed the bean cautiously, than he scrunched up his face and made a noise that sounded like he was choking, and spat it out over the tree. 'Not so smooth'

This went on for hours, they made a busy man who was talking on the phone's voice sound like a chipmunk, and Sirius got a fish flavoured bean. Than they went to an ice cream shop and got an IOU in the name of Severus snape to their amusement (they didn't have any muggle money) and they wandered around London getting up to lots of things. At about 3 ish they were both sitting on the park bench, bragging about their quidditch skills and talking about all the different teachers when a very strangely dressed man in a yellow apron and purple pants approached them. He had a large moustache which curled at the ends and sunglasses that covered his eyes. it wasn't until he spoke that they realised obviously who he was. 'Ahem' he started. James and Sirius looked at him up and down, smiling enormously 'I am , and I will be escorting you to you're houses, where you will have to stay for another month. Now please follow me to a private place where we can travel without any unmagical folk seeing.' James and Sirius just sat there staring at him and after a few moments shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other and than made another 'ahem' sound. Sirius stood up and crossed his arms 'I'm sorry but who are you supposed to be?' Mr. Chaplim started to look embarrassed under his dark glasses and said in a louder voice 'I am , head of charms quarters in the ministry of magic, filling in for , as I am afraid he has caught a bad case of the slug flu. The ministry has tracked an underage magic signal coming back to you. Now if you would please follow me I have to take you back to you're guardians houses where we will discuss the fines you will have to pay'

James and Sirius looked at each other in awe. They were sure they wouldn't get caught this time. They had spent most of summer sneaking around in the attic at James's house brewing the ageing potion that Sirius had found the recipe for in the restricted section using James's invisibility cloak. It was a beautiful cloak that James had got from his dad. They had drunk it this morning, and it should have stopped the tracking. But they had taken the ministry's power for granted. Mr. Chaplin looked at them and smiled, nodding his head, gaining courage now. 'Children, come with me' he lead James and Sirius as they were bowing their heads down the streets in silence. They had no idea where they were going. After a short time, Sirius raised his head and said casually 'so... Why the costume?' Mr. Chaplim seemed startled by this question and said hastily 'we're surrounded by muggles! We need to BLEND IN' James and Sirius raised their eyebrows at each other and James objected 'yeah, by wearing suits or jeans or something. You look like you were from the wizard of oz!' But now both Sirius and were looking at him 'the wizard of what?' Said Sirius. 'You know, the wizard of oz! Come on...' But they just kept staring strangely at him. James sighed and they continued on in silence.

After some more turns and rushing people yelling at them they turned down a dirty alley and walked right down to the end. It was far longer than it seemed, and they started to suppose it had some sort of magical enchantment put on it. When they did reach the end, both James and Sirius were holding their noses as there seemed to be some sort of stench thing seeping out of the brick walls, but it was too dark to see. 'So... Er... Where do you live?' Asked . Sirius, being Sirius, crossed his arms and said staunchly 'why should I tell you?' But James stepped on his foot which made him yelp. frowned down at them and said 'sir, I am from the ministry of magic, do you really want to do that?' Sirius pulled a face and said quietly '12 soandso' pulled out a very huge peacock feather quill and some parchment out of his apron pocket and scribbled frantically. ' And you, young man?' He questioned James 'er...' James replied 'well, actually my parents are on holiday in Egypt.' raised his eyebrows. 'Hmmm... We'll deal with you later. Ok, now hold my hand' he said, extending his arm to them. 'What!?' Chorused James and Sirius, horrified. 'Dont look like that, now quick, we'll be late' James sighed and awkwardly held hands with , and Sirius gave James an 'are you serious?' Look, before extending his arms too, but barely once his fingers touched they both felt a pulling sensation and everything went swirly and they found they couldn't breath. It seemed as if they had been pushed and pulled into another world. And just when they thought they might die they were suddenly thrusted onto the ground of a large courtyard. James and Sirius gasped for air and found they were both lying face first on cobblestone. When they looked up, they were standing in a large square, filled with little houses, and was standing upright. 'When you said "travel" couldn't you have warned us that we were going to be shoved down a tight tube with no room to breath?' Said James


End file.
